A conveying device for eggs is known from NL 1016852. In the case of the known conveying device, eggs on a roller conveyor are supplied to a second conveyor comprising egg cups.
The egg cups are attached with an interval directly to transverse rails which are coupled at both their ends to a revolving chain. The revolving chains are guided over reversing means having a substantially horizontal axis of rotation. On the upper side (conveyance side) of the second conveyor, the egg cups are directed upward with their open side in order to carry an egg; on the underside (return side), the empty egg cups are directed downward with their open side. The eggs are transferred by allowing the eggs to fall at the reversing point of the roller conveyor into the egg cups of the second conveyor, said egg cups then being oriented obliquely at the reversing point of the second conveyor. The eggs fall in this case over a relatively large distance from the roller conveyor into the egg cups, and this entails a risk of breaks in the eggs.